Sidralis Lautima
by Vampcoffee
Summary: A young wizard comes into his own while facing a dysfunctional group of friends as well as problems back home.
1. Chapter 1

A prominently tall spire speared the partly cloudy sky over Hogwarts, the darkly blue night was void of light and dotted with stars. Silhouettes stirred on the uppermost level of the Astronomy Tower and voices trailed on the howl of distant wind. Professor Aurora Sinistra stood in front of a planetary model made of spun glass spheres and rings of polished metal, addressing the small group of students around her. Off to the side stood a pair who were engaged more in each other than the class.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, myself." Arthur was a Hufflepuff, a third year wizard with lightly brown skin which darkened in the shadowy tower. "Quite scary actually."

"How can you be frightened by something so nonsensical?" Olmeir was a Ravenclaw and a fourth year, combed black hair framing his pale, moonlit face.

"'Dark' and 'inexplicable' do tend to go hand in hand." Arthur gestured with one hand and let the other hang in his pocket.

Olmeir made a face but continued looking forward. "Look at it logically; to 'eat' death would be to remove death by taking it into oneself."

Arthur faced the professor as well, so as to not draw attention to their hushed exchange. "Like you 'take into yourself' far too many woggleberries?"

"My ultimate weakness." Olmeir shrugged and smirked. "Honestly, does that not sound more like a suicidal healer than a cohort of… well, you know."

"Sounds like someone who didn't pay attention in school," Arthur spoke partly as a joke and partly not; after all, a medic that died to revive someone was honorable, perhaps, but not very effective.

"Yes, well if Death Eaters took classes at midnight, then maybe they would have an excuse."

"Or maybe they would just pass out." Arthur nodded to his left and Olmeir turned to see one of their classmates droop their head, pop awake, and then drift back into standing slumber. They looked at each other afterward and they had to quiet their laughter. Olmeir covered a chuckle with his hand and Arthur coughed artificially, grinning.

"Arthur," Professor Sinistra called loudly and the class froze, including Arthur. Only his eyes moved in the sudden stillness. "Is there something funny about the Great Rift?"

"No, but we're about to lose a Hufflepuff to sleep deprivation." Arthur held his hand toward the snoozing witch, hoping to divert some of the trouble onto her.

"I will handle that." The dark skinned witch produced her wand and with a flick, the young lady vanished. "And you will see me after class."

_Great._ Arthur stuffed hands into his gold-lined pockets and glared at Olmeir, whose grin dried as he turned to face the professor. Arthur listened to the rest of the lecture closely afterward, out of guilt at first. Yet gradually the topic began to interest him. It was still early in the year so the information was general, yet Arthur was intrigued.

It reminded him of his second year; Astronomy caught his fancy then as well. Stars and constellations, galaxies and distant planets, they were equally as magical to him as the spells and charms he had learned. Arthur's cloak fluttered in the wind and he paid attention, not saying another word until the class let out sometime later.

"We are adjourned," Aurora said while nodding to her students, pointed hat tipping at the motion. "Don't forget your star chart for next session."

"Until next time, Arthur." Olmeir departed with the rest of class, falling into the file of cloaks headed for the stairs.

Soon Arthur was alone with his instructor, who both stepped forward and gestured for him to come closer. The young wizard complied silently, walking through sweeping shadow and wondering what was to be his punishment.

"You have taken to the stars, haven't you?" Sinistra's hazel eyes scanned him kindly in the dark and her voice was no longer the dagger that had silenced the class.

"Yes ma'am," Arthur spoke politely and wondered what this had to do with him talking during instruction.

A smile curled her lips softly. "Then I have something you may like to see." She raised a finger and a twinge of sternness returned. "Score perfect marks next session, and I will show you."

"Might I ask the significance of perfect marks, Professor?" he asked, his voice betraying of curiosity.

Aurora scoffed. "Worthiness, of course. It wouldn't do for me to reveal this sort of secret to an inferior student." She shooed him with a wave of her hand. "Now be off, and gather your housemate from the courtyard."

"I will, Miss Sinistra," Arthur spoke while turning around. "Have a good night."

He walked toward the stairway, and from his vantage atop the tallest tower, could see the distant glow of sun brimming softly against the dark. _Or morning._ Arthur smirked and descended the stairs tiredly; the movement making him realize just how long he'd been up. He was getting used to it though, and as Sinistra could tell, he enjoyed studying the stars.

Olmeir had called it impractical, for what use was knowledge about the patterns of objects millions upon millions of miles away? Arthur found it hard to believe a student of magic would think that way but as he came to the bottom of the stairs, he left that thought. He needed to find the witch that Aurora had cast out of class.

_Where did she say, the courtyard? Which one?_

After a trek through the innards of the castle, Arthur finally reached the entryway courtyard, the cold of early morning chilling the sweat on his brow. He wiped his forehead while looking around for the Hufflepuff girl. The young wizard started to call her name, then sighed realizing he didn't know it. Instead he continued to walk and scan the quad.

_Ramparts, no. Bushes, no. Trees, n- _

There she was, her cloak tangled in a tree, hanging several feet from the ground by her upper body.

_Must be a great dream._

Arthur jogged over from the cobblestone to the grass where it was confirmed, yes, she was still asleep.

"Hey!" No response.

He groaned before looking around, grateful to see nothing but trees and the walls around the yard. Arthur didn't want to be blamed for putting this girl here or whatever it would look like to someone else. He puzzled on how to get her down, immediately throwing out hitting the cloak with a spell: she would drop to the ground quite hard. Lifting her wouldn't work either; there was no way he could lift high enough to get her arms out of the cloak.

"Hello." A tiny voice intruded his problem-solving. "Who are you?"

He looked up to see the girl looking down at him casually, as if this situation were perfectly average. "Arthur," was all he managed to say, dumbfounded. "And you?"

"Penelle," she chirped.

"Nice to meet you, Penelle," Arthur uttered, exasperation creeping in his voice. "Now, as you may realize, you are hanging from a tree."

"And the view is terrible." Penelle's feet dangled freely.

Obviously freeing herself was not high on Penelle's priorities. To speed things along, Arthur stepped forward and raised his hands. "Do you mind if I touch you?"

"What?" Penelle screamed and kicked at him. "You pervert!"

He rolled his eyes, exactly what he wanted to avoid. "So I can get you down," he elaborated.

"Oh, that's fine, I guess," she spoke suspiciously and ceased swinging her feet.

Taking that as good enough, Arthur grabbed Penelle's waist firmly and lifted. She was thin and he had some muscle but still there was some strain with lifting a whole person. Penelle wiggled her arms out of her sleeves as she rose out of her tangled cloak and struggled along with Arthur to free herself. Arthur stumbled backward and tried to lower the witch smoothly to the ground.

He failed. His legs buckled and his back slammed into the ground with Penelle using him to break her fall. She gasped and clung to his shoulders until the world quit tumbling, at which time Arthur looked up to meet her blue eyes, the same color as the brightening dawn sky.

"You okay?" Penelle asked, smiling and making Arthur's heart flutter. Her face was all he saw and her blonde hair tickled his face.

"Ya…" Arthur's voice trailed, Penelle's closeness causing a loss of words. "We should get to the common room," he managed.

"Oh, you're right!" Penelle jumped to her feet and brushed grass from her skirt while Arthur got up as well. She looked at him and tilted her head. "You sure you're alright?" Penelle spoke after seeing Arthur holding his shoulder.

Arthur glanced over at Penelle as they started for the castle. "Yeah, I just need to-" He caught her eyes, she smiled clumsily, his thoughts scattered. "…work it out," Arthur finished quietly while massaging the soreness from the fall.

They were silent the rest of the way through the castle, nothing but footfalls sounding between them. All of the school would be asleep by now anyway, so they were just being courteous by not talking. At least, that's what Arthur told himself. He didn't know about Penelle, but he had wanted to say something more to her. However, every time he looked at her she was either looking away, distant, or looking right at him, causing their gaze to catch awkwardly. Arthur looked ahead and didn't bother trying to further the conversation. His legs buzzed with fatigue and his thoughts had begun to blend.

_I just need some sleep._

They reached the kitchen hall and luckily his faculties remained enough for him to knock on the barrel in the right manner to open the Hufflepuff basement and enter. Once inside the common room, furnished with yellow and orange, Penelle waved goodbye and skipped off through shafts of pale light beaming in the windows, the wizard and witch going their separate ways.

Arthur stepped through a circular doorway and closed the door behind him before pulling off his cloak in the dark. He threw it on the desk beside his bed and did the same for his vest and tie. Next, Arthur prepared for tomorrow by laying out his quill, parchment, and Defensive Magical Theory textbook on the desk. While doing this, he realized an envelope resting atop his notes from potions class. He had to bring it to his face to see the address in the dark.

To: Arthur Vaerum

From: London, England - Evelyn V.

Upon seeing the name Arthur felt a rush to open it, despite his increased need for rest. He fished his redwood wand out of his cloak then climbed into bed before opening the envelope with one hand and pointing at the letter with the other. Arthur whispered and a faint glow bloomed from the tip of his wand. In the pale light, he could tell the letter was written with through a conversation charm.

_My dearest, _

_How have your first few months of this year been? I am sure you are used to the routine by now, my how you've grown. I remember sending you off on the train for your very first year. You were a mess, such a jumble of excitement and nervousness. Yet when you came back you were so knowledgeable and glad to have gone. You even showed me a few tricks I'd forgotten, remember that? That was a great year for your father and I also._

_Speaking of your father, oh Arthur, maybe I shouldn't tell you this... I got into some trouble and your father scarcely managed to get me out of it. The house was damaged and your aunt- that isn't important. Still you should know your father went missing a few days after that. I'm sure everything will be fine; his brothers are looking for him in the countryside._

_Oh, now you might worry. Please don't worry, love. Focus on your studies and stay out of trouble._

_Your loving mother, Evelyn Vaerum_

Don't worry? Arthur extinguished the light of his wand and folded the letter absently, his mind still caught by what his mother had said. Questions flooded his thoughts and he had to push them away, knowing he didn't have the answers and that he would be absolutely no good tomorrow if he tried to find them instead of getting to sleep.

_Or today, _he corrected himself, having already seen first light. Soon after, he slept, still wearing his button-down and slacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur woke to a light knocking on his door and sat up, his body still clinging to a bit of tiredness from last night but refreshed overall. He stood and rubbed his thin layer of black hair while walking barefoot to answer the door.

"Penelle?" He eyed the girl from last night, who looked perfect in her uniform, completely prepared for the day and putting him to shame.

"Good morning!" Penelle cheered and held out a small plate upon which a thick piece of cake sat proudly with a silvery fork beside it.

"Is that for me?"

She nodded energetically and Arthur tentatively took the plate from her. Once it was in his hands, however, he took the fork, cut off a large piece, and stuck it in his mouth. It tingled on his tongue and the flavor surprised him, sweetness accompanied by a warm sensation.

"We're in C.M.C. together, did you know that?"

Mouth full of cake, Arthur was in no position to speak. He halted like he'd done something wrong, thought about the letters she spoke, and then slowly shook his head. Care of Magical Creatures. He couldn't say he'd noticed her, just another classmate in the background. Now she was- well, he didn't know. Was it too early to call her a friend?

"Well, we are so I'll be seeing you, okay?" she squeaked and Arthur didn't have time to respond before the blonde witch skipped away.

Arthur blinked and then used his elbow to push the door closed. He shuffled to his desk and set the cake down to get ready. After washing and getting dressed, Arthur straightened out the mess on his desk, putting away the books he wouldn't use today, making his bed, and throwing his dirty clothes in the closet. Well, it looked decent on the surface at least. Finally he held the letter, unable to resist pondering on the unsettling words within. He forced himself to not read it again and placed it in his desk instead. Arthur headed for class.

Below the first level of Hogwarts, was a large, square room, dimly lit with brown walls and a bricked floor. An earthy aura hung over the classroom, shelves brimming with an overwhelming stock of concoctions and ingredients to concoct with. At the center, standing in an aisle between lab tables, a man of mystery and darkness quizzed the class on the properties of various ingredients.

"Dragon Hair."

Hands rose around the classroom. Olmeir's was among them while Arthur's was not. He glanced at the Ravenclaw beside him before flipping through his book for the answer. Another student was chosen and she described the incendiary properties of its powdered form as well as its use in wand cores.

"Spare the extremities, Granger," the professor droned while stalking the class like a robed shadow. "Rose oil."

Of the students that raised their hand, Olmeir was chosen this time. He coolly pushed up his glasses and detailed the unique oil, which didn't have an effect of its own. Instead, it reversed the properties of anything it was combined with. If the instructor was pleased, it did not show on his face.

"Pomegranate," Severus Snape spoke and the hands rose once more. He scanned the room then turned to Arthur, dark regality swirling at the motion. "Vaerum."

"Um, it mimics blood, right?"

"Insufficient," Snape rejected then pointed to Ravenclaw sitting beside him.

"It mimics blood when combined with a creature sample." Olmeir gave a more thorough answer and Arthur glared into his book, trying to block out the accent of the wizard beside him. "A dragon nail would yield dragon blood. "

Severus's cold eyes scanned both of them darkly before continuing to list off ingredients. Arthur flipped through the book and made notes of ingredients of interest. Moly petals provided resistance to dark spells while Honeywater engendered growth and regeneration. Then Arthur found one that really stood out and angled the text so Olmeir could see.

Arthur risked Snape's wrath and leaned over to whisper, "Olmeir, look at this."

"Flitterbloom, very volatile," Olmeir spoke lowly while nodding, seeming very sure of his knowledge. "It reacts with nearly everything."

Arthur peeked up at the classroom, catching a distorted glimpse of Snape through the alembic atop the desk in front of them. "Think it's what caused the explosion last week?"

"Definitely. We're lucky there was no poison in that cauldron."

Arthur saw a shadow passing through the class. "We're lucky Snape didn't hear us," he whispered.

He straightened up in his seat and closed his potions book before writing some more, now taking notes on the weekend assignment the professor gave. Create five potions, without a cauldron.

_Easy enough. _The class was over after that and Arthur stood along with his classmates, picking up his bag and walking into the shuffling mob that gathered at the door. On his way out he collected five empty jars from the hundred or so lined up on a table by the door. In the hall, students dispersed and the duo made their way to their next period.

"Remember that girl from Astronomy?" Arthur spoke while walking through the majestic halls, witches and wizards strolling about.

"I do." Olmeir rounded a corner and stated proudly, "Ravenclaw is now in the lead, thanks to her."

"Excuse my disinterest." Arthur straightened his cloak and impersonated Olmeir's manners, mock accent and all before letting it fade. "Anyway, I found her in one of the trees in the courtyard after class."

"There are worse locations on campus to end up," Olmeir spoke before he and Arthur reached the top of the stairs.

"Like detention?" Arthur muttered while peeking into a bending classroom.

He continued into the room and made a conscious effort to not be disoriented by the curved walls. Shelves and tables followed the arc of the classroom made of deep wood and frosted glass, at the center of which stood a short blob of fuzzy pink. Arthur and Olmeir managed to get to their seats without being noticed by the sickly sweet professor, whose girlish voice did not fit her ugliness. She was currently arguing with a female student from Slytherin.

"No, no dear. There's absolutely no use for your wand in this class." Dolores Umbridge smiled brightly.

The fourth year witch glared. "I need my wand to defeat enemies. That's the point of this class."

"You will be perfectly able to learn _defense_ without casting spells." Umbridge conjured a floating chest into the middle of the classroom. "In fact, all students please place your wands in this box until the end of class."

The reaction was slow at first. Arthur looked around the class and hesitantly stood only after seeing others moving to surrender their wands. _She's giving them back, right?_ He and Olmeir made their way to the chest and placed their wands inside with the rest of the students', save for the Slytherin witch. Arthur glanced at her before returning to his seat, she was paler than Olmeir and her violet eyes rolled with annoyance. She slouched defiantly and ran long, black nails through her equally dark hair. Olmeir tugged on him and Arthur realized he was staring, quickly looking at the instructor instead.

"We are waiting on you, Miss Sipher. Or should I schedule your Blood Quill session instead?"

Sipher reluctantly stood and sauntered to the floating box while reaching behind her back. "Whatever," she groaned then unhooked a silvery item from her belt and dropped it into the box.

_Is that a wand? _It didn't look like one, but Dolores vanished the chest full of wands and Sipher took her seat. Umbridge's face lit with satisfaction and soon after she began the lesson. Arthur pulled his textbook out and was prepared to follow along when a scream sounded out in the hall.

"You miserable Weasleys!"

_Another prank, _Arthur thought and looked up to the professor drawing her wand and heading out the door, still smiling but now with the eyes of a hunter.

"She really does hate those two." Arthur considered putting his book away.

"Not more than that Slytherin appears to hate her." Olmeir stole another glance at Sipher.

"Yeah… hey," Arthur spoke lowly, forming a scheme and turning to Olmeir. "Two Butterbeers if you talk to her."

The Ravenclaw looked at Arthur, the witch, and back again before declaring, "No. I refuse to make a fool of myself."

"Woggleberries?"

Arthur could see the thoughts passing over Olmeir's face. Finally he sighed and Arthur smirked. "Excuse me, Sipher is it?" Olmeir started out decent enough then scrambled for something else to say. "Are you ready for the O.W.L. exam next year?"

"No," Sipher replied succinctly. "And I won't be if Dolores keeps this up."

Olmeir turned immediately to Arthur and held out his hand, victorious. Arthur shrugged sheepishly; it wasn't like he had the berries with him.

"I have a plan, though," Sipher continued to both of their surprise, her luring voice dousing their minor squabble. "Anyone that wants _real_ practice with defending yourself, meet me in the Room of Doom tomorrow night."

_Why does that sound like a bad idea?_ Arthur glanced at Olmeir; it was now his turn to shrug. Did he not find anything wrong with meeting a rebellious witch for unofficial D.A.D.A. training in a room with such an awful name? Before Arthur could ask, Dolores returned and finally began their strictly theoretical Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The text she drew from didn't cover a single actual spell that could be used to protect oneself. Instead the instruction boiled down to either, talk your way out of the conflict, or run. It didn't make sense. All the other classes he took had a practical component where he used spells and practiced pronunciation. Of them, D.A.D.A. seemed the most logical to have the practical section, yet this year it was the only one without. When class let out, Dolores conjured the chest of wands into the room again and Arthur picked his from the collection, taking another look at Sipher's before he left. _It's a switchblade._

"See you, Olmeir," Arthur spoke while passing him. Olmeir went to retrieve his wand. Arthur headed out the door.

Arthur was surrounded by greenery on his way to his next class, grateful to finally be outdoors after a day inside the castle. He held his rough, tanned bag on his shoulder with one hand and let the other hang in his pocket. In the distance he saw a hut, a handful of students, and a half-giant. Arthur kept an eye out for potion ingredients while walking through the wooded area. He stooped to collect sprigs of Flitterbloom growing on the base of a tree, pulling two jars out his bag to store them. Someone called his name.

Arthur looked up. "Hey, Penelle," he greeted before turning back to the ingredients he was gathering.

"Hello." She waved and smiled. "Thanks for the whole tree thing."

"No problem." Arthur filled one jar with Flitterbloom, returned the cork, and then started on the next.

"Sorry about calling you a pervert." Penelle stood beside the kneeling Arthur and watched him pick flowers. "You really should explain something like that fully."

"Ya, you're right," Arthur admitted while placing the cork on the second jar, which reached about half full. He placed the jars in the bag and pulled the bag onto his shoulder. "Not wearing your cloak today?" Arthur noticed while standing from the tree.

Penelle shook her head and her blonde curls fluttered. "It's kinda warm out here."

Arthur shrugged uselessly, at a loss again with nowhere to go in the conversation. Luckily they reached Hagrid's hut soon after, where the half-giant, a group of students, and a diverse herd of magic creatures were gathered on a rolling, grassy field. Arthur and Penelle joined them and listened as Hagrid spoke about how to treat the animal they were currently studying: hippogriffs. He instructed them to be polite and bow to the animals, which would hopefully return the gesture. The class was divided into teams of two and each given a hippogriff, assigned to become friendly with the creature by the end of the period.

"Wanna be partners?" Arthur asked Penelle uncertainly, who shook her head. Arthur blinked and he wilted a little inside, while a mischievous grin appeared on Penelle's face.

"Sure I do, silly!"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and Penelle moseyed with their hippogriff through the woods, greenery and shafts of light shimmering overhead. They talked with each other and the creature squawked as if it were part of the conversation. Penelle patted the hippogriff's head and Arthur stepped away for a second. He jogged ahead and pulled another of his jars from his bag.

"Arthur," Penelle sung his name. "You're supposed to be making friends with the hippogriff." She held onto the magical creature by its collar and led it through the forest. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I owe these to a friend of mine." While kneeling beside a bush, Arthur filled a potion jar with woggleberries then replaced the cork.

"Oh really?" Penelle looked back at him. "Who?"

"Olmeir," Arthur said surely before realizing she may not know him. "Ravenclaw, Londoner, tall and skinny…" His voice trailed, as he could tell by Penelle's expression, the details weren't helping.

She smiled. "You'll have to introduce me."

"Ya." The thought of them meeting was interesting. _Would they get along?_

"Are those for him too?" Penelle teased while Arthur plucked roses from vines snaking on the ground.

Arthur chuckled. "Potions class," he informed while standing up.

He returned to the hippogriffs side and walked with Penelle through a clearing of trees. A patch of grass led to a crystal lake which glittered in the setting sun and Penelle led the creature for a drink. Arthur looked around as the hippogriff lapped cool water, noticing they had wandered from the class. A hint of concern crept inside him but disappeared quickly. _It won't be hard to get back._

Arthur turned the roses in his hand and joined them by the shore, squeezing oil from the stems into a different glass bottle. "Thanks for the cake this morning," he said while pressing the scarce liquid from the roses.

"You liked it?" Penelle looked up from the hippogriff but continued to pet its wings as it drank from the lake. "I conjured it for our team and there was some leftover."

Arthur knelt by the water and tipped his finger in to taste it. Honeywater. "Did you go to the match last week?" he asked and looked up at Penelle.

"Of course I did-" Penelle cheered while Arthur dipped the potion jar into the lake. She took a step back and pulled the hippogriff from the shore. "What's that in the water?" the blond witch pointed.

Arthur looked up from filling his jar with Honeywater to see a dark shape in the lake. "I, um… " he stammered as it grew closer.

A large, mangled head rose out of the water, followed by a larger set of shoulders, bones showing beneath patches of torn flesh. Arthur stood and his gaze fixed on the deep hollows where the beasts eyes should have been. As it neared land, it rose out of the water, huge and tall, dripping and rotten.

_It's a giant. An undead giant._

Arthur looked over to see Penelle staring at the creature and the hippogriff squawking, terrified. He ran to her and pulled her away from the monster trudging toward them.

"Arthur?" she muttered dumbly.

"Get back to the hut," he ordered weakly, his voice broken. Penelle didn't appear to hear him. Arthur pushed her backward as the giant found land, its skin blackened by decay. "Go find Hagrid!"

At Arthur's shouting, Penelle found her senses and led the hippogriff back into the woods. Arthur watched her for a second then turned around to see the towering beast lumbering toward him. He drew his wand and backpedaled, aiming but debating whether or not to attack. What were the rules again? If only he'd actually read them instead of skimming for the answers. The decomposed monstrosity raised a fist.

"_Stupefy_!"

Besides a burst of light, the spell had no effect and Arthur had to dive to avoid being crushed. A gigantic fist struck beside him and the ground shook, dirt flying everywhere. Arthur crawled away from the giant, unable to take his eyes away. There was some type of writing on its chest, he noticed while desperately firing Stupefy again. Still there was no effect and the beast prepared to stomp on Arthur. Magic wasn't going to work, obviously. What else did he have? Arthur rolled over and then realized he was still holding the jar of Rose Oil and Honeywater. Half of the mixture had spilled during the evasive maneuvers but it was still worth a shot. He retreated from the undead giant and tapped the potion glass with his wand, activating the liquid's magical properties. As the giant clenched its skeletal fist, Arthur reeled back with the potion. He threw it as hard as he could at the zombies head and the jar shattered, burning green liquid spraying over the mindless creature. Arthur inched away and watched bubbling slime dissolve the giant's head. It stumbled, headless before crumpling, dead.

_Or um- redead?_ Arthur thought while backing away from the grotesque, rotten beast lying in front of him. His heart hammered as he got to his feet, grabbed his bag, and ran.

At the hut the class had regrouped and the hippogriffs were already corralled when Arthur arrived. He brushed dirt from his cloak and tried not to look utterly horrified in front of his classmates while working through to find Penelle.

"Did you tell Hagrid?" Arthur asked in a hushed voice.

Penelle shook her head and didn't say a word. _It's probably better that way_. He cringed immediately; he really didn't want to think like that. When class was over, Arthur and Penelle walked back to the castle. She stole glances at Arthur, dirt spotting his cloak, worn and disheveled. He held his leather bag on his shoulder and tried to calm down.

"What happened?" Penelle whispered worriedly. "What was that-"

"I don't know," Arthur said sharper than he intended. He swallowed. "I'll have to come back and-" He looked at Penelle and she smiled nervously. "Don't worry about it," he managed.

They walked through the courtyard and entered the halls. Arthur thought to himself, consumed by the sight of the giant. He didn't know where he was going, walking on autopilot until Penelle broke the silence.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

Arthur blinked, drawn from his thoughts. "Sure." He suddenly realized, apart from the cake, he hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Good!" she squealed before turning for the dining hall. One thing Arthur noticed, Penelle was a very positive person. "Maybe that Olmeir will be there as well."

"Maybe." He followed Penelle to the dining hall and entered the grand double doors. Four longtables stretched far into the back of the hall, each belonging to a different house and packed with witches and wizards. Arthur tilted his head upward and scanned for Olmeir. He found Sipher first, raven hair and violet eyes, sitting with a few friends at the Slytherin table. She glared at him and he couldn't look away quick enough. Olmeir was sitting with a few friends as well who eyed Arthur and Penelle as they approached.

"Hello, Arthur," Olmeir greeted while correcting his blue and grey striped tie. "Is she who I think she is?"

"Ya." Arthur placed a knee on the bench-like chairs and an elbow on the table. "Olmeir, Penelle." He gestured as he spoke their names. "Penelle, Olmeir."

"Hi." Penelle waved. "Arthur told me- well, he described you very accurately." She nodded proudly.

"He did not describe you to me, however." Olmeir looked at Penelle then at Arthur. "Save for the tree incident, of course."

"Why didn't you describe me Arthur?" Penelle was a blend of playful and serious.

"I uh- I don't…" Arthur stumbled verbally. "I could do it now if you want."

"Oh, that'd be fun." She clapped her hands.

"Okay." Arthur smirked. "She's a Hufflepuff, blonde, a little shorter than me, and very upbeat." He shrugged, feeling bold. "She's cute too."

"Aww," Penelle sung.

"Wonderful," Olmeir commented dryly. "So what brings you to the Ravenclaw table?"

"These." Arthur drew the potion glass of woggleberries from his bag and slid them across the table. "Picked them up in the woods around Hagrid's hut." His thoughts returned to what happened by the lake. "Speaking of the woods, think you could go out there with me in a few hours?"

"What for?" Olmeir took the jar from the table and placed it inside his own bag.

"We were attacked by a giant." Arthur looked at Penelle, who looked at him. "The body is still out there…"

"You want me to-" Olmeir began louder than he should have. "You want me to hide a body?" he asked, leaning forward with his voice lowered. Olmeir shook his head. "I can't."

Arthur blinked. "Olmeir, who else am I gonna ask?" Olmeir didn't speak a response. Instead he glanced at Penelle, who shirked away. Arthur looked at Penelle as well before turning back to Olmeir. _Is he for real? _Maybe Penelle would be able to help him but he didn't want to put her through that again. Maybe that was just the chauvinist in him. He stood from the table and looked down at Olmeir, who now avoided his gaze.

Arthur sucked his teeth. "I'll see you around." He turned and left the Ravenclaw table, headed for the exit, followed by Penelle. She touched his shoulder just as he reached the doors.

"I can go with you," she spoke, her face masked with mustered courage.

Arthur looked at Penelle and found conflict in himself. "It's better if you don't," he choked out. _Do I think she's weak? Am I looking for someone to protect?_

Penelle twisted her hair on her fingers. "But if you don't do something with the body, someone will find it and they'll want to know-"

"I'll figure it out, Penelle." Arthur barely convinced himself, let alone Penelle. She winced and the worry on her face was unmistakable.

"Meet me in the common room as soon as you can," she instructed. Arthur nodded and held Penelle's gaze as long as she allowed. Both of them searched for words to say and yet they were silent as the dining hall chattered around them. "Be careful."

Arthur watched Penelle step away from him and then turn to leave. He looked at the Slytherin table, at the witch he and Olmeir met in Dark Arts class. Finally, he left and walked through the castle, reaching the entrance courtyard soon after.

Once the sun began to set, Arthur set out for the woods under a dark and cloudy sky. He clasped his cloak to keep warm and pulled his bag onto his shoulder then picked up his pace until the shadows of the forest began to close around him. He made a conscious effort to keep his nerve, reminding himself this was 'nice' part of the woods and he'd been through this area many times before. There was nothing to fear. He heard something.

_What was that?_

Arthur's eyes darted across the shattered darkness cast by leaves and branches, looking for the source. He another voice and lowered as he crept toward the clearing where he and Penelle had been. There he saw three black, hooded shadows gathered around the rotten giant from earlier. Arthur inched forward and leaves rustled under his feet. One of the hooded figures turned around, drawing a wand. Arthur swore and reached inside his cloak.

"_Impedimenta_," a female voice chanted.

"_Expelliarmus,_" Arthur countered.

A half-second too slow, Arthur felt an invisible blow to the chest, striking hard enough to send him tumbling backward. He groaned and turned over in the brush until seeing the hooded figure standing over him. Arthur looked up at the wand trained on him which glinted darkly. In fact it wasn't a wand at all, it was a knife.

"Sipher?" Arthur asked, putting the pieces together.

She used her free hand to remove the hood, black hair spilling over her shoulders. "What's someone like you doing outside this late?"

"Someone like me?" Arthur repeated vainly, despite there being more important questions at this time.

Sipher pointed her knife-wand at Arthur and smirked, painted black lips curling seductively on her pale face. "One of the good kids."


	4. Chapter 4

Sipher looked down on Arthur, the pair blanketed by night and surrounded by trees, dark and looming. She smirked as Arthur got to his feet. "Don't tell me you have something to do with that," she teased in the moonlight.

"It attacked me," he spoke defensively; harshness spiking his tone in reflex.

Sipher's face was a mask of pearl skin and ebony makeup, steely countenance reflecting none of the skeptical amusement in her voice. "And you killed it?"

Arthur ignored the tone, suddenly business-like in his approach to the matter. He needed to hide the giant and return before he was caught. "I'm gonna put it in the lake." Everything else was secondary, including Sipher's belittling. He straightened his cloak and walked past her toward the rotten hulk wasting by the shore.

"Were you scared?"

He heard her question from behind while preparing a spell to push the body into the water. He bit at the urge but couldn't resist looking back at Sipher, a teasing curve in her lips, a smoky haze over her eyes. Arthur couldn't take his eyes away from her. He could only see part of her beneath the stars and shadows, her partly obscured form striking an unsettling balance between attractive and frightening.

"Don't forget the writing on its chest." She pointed passed him and Arthur returned focus to the dead giant. Sure enough there were markings cut into the creature's torso. At first they appeared to be random but looking closer Arthur saw it could be writing as Sipher suggested. Kneeling by the body, Arthur pointed his wand at the ragged, illegible markings and used a recollection charm to memorize them. Afterward, he stood and gathered his focus, aiming at the giant and taking a breath.

Arthur spoke and the overly large corpse lifted from the ground and drifted toward the lake. He pushed with his wand to get the giant further out into the lake; the further out it was, the less likely it was to be found. Finally, Arthur released the undead from his spell, dropping it into the water and feeling a bit of stress evaporate. He was relieved but only just; Arthur had the feeling there was something more to this attack. For now however, he'd been out too long and needed to get back the castle before being caught. Arthur turned away from the shore and toward the trees, expecting to see Sipher.

She was gone without a word, leaving him to wonder what she was doing by the lake as he walked, leaves crunching in the dark. It would seem that the undead body caught her attention. Just what he needed: another person who knew about the attack. On a slow walk back to Hogwarts, he thought to himself. It was late and Arthur reached the castle on sore legs. He took a side route through the castle to keep the least profile as possible. No one saw him as he traveled to the Hufflepuff common room , knocked on the barrel and ducked inside, letting the yellow-orange warmth come over him. Cold clung to his cloak as he stepped through the round door. Barely two steps in, an energetic, optimistic blond rushed to hug him. Penelle.

"Arthur what took so long?" Her voice was muffled until she pulled away from him. "Ah, you're cold."

"I'll live," Arthur managed through the fatigue.

Penelle began to tug on his arm. "C'mon, you need to warm up."

"I need to sleep, Penelle." Arthur did not resist, but he did not go along with it either.

"Wha- okay," Penelle accepted Arthur's tiredness and let him go. "Goodnight."

His eyes lingered on her and hers lingered on him. There was more to be said, yet neither spoke. Arthur pulled away from her and turned for his room, a voice inside nagging at him immediately afterward.

_What is that feeling? _

Whatever it was he ignored it and closed the door behind him once inside, taking his cloak off soon after and throwing it across the chair at his desk. He sighed, spent from the second late-night outing of the week. Moments later Arthur was in bed, wishing he'd been there earlier. Fortunately, tomorrow was the weekend, so maybe he could catch up on sleep.

A little past noon, a knock at the door caused Arthur to groan and open an eye lazily.

"Who is it?" he managed despite his lack of functionality.

"You know who," the voice sung. "You've been asleep all morning!" Arthur grumbled yet smiled to himself.

"Give me a minute," he called to the door.

"Don't take too long," Penelle instructed. "I wanna talk to you, okay?"

Arthur got up and proceeded to make himself somewhat presentable. He avoided looking at his watch, knowing he had wasted more than half of the day. Instead he made sure to bring his wand and parchment with him on the way into the common room. Penelle was sitting on an overstuffed sofa, one of many around a longtable decorated with trinkets and collectibles. Other members of Hufflepuff were gathered as well talking about a trip to Hogsmeade and the latest Quidditch match. Arthur greeted some of his acquaintances then took a seat beside Penelle who looked at him expectantly. Arthur returned the look quizzically.

"Well, what happened?" she asked in hushed voice.

"What happened?"

"In the forest?" Penelle clarified.

"I hid the b- " Arthur stopped himself, gauged his surroundings, and chose his words more carefully. "I hid _it_ in the lake."

Penelle wrung her hands. "Did anyone one see?"

Arthur wondered whether to tell her about Sipher. Knowing would only make Penelle worry, he figured. "Ya, a girl from Slytherin."

Penelle gasped and others in the common room turned to look. "Don't worry, I don't think she'll tell." Arthur tried to reassure her. He was only partially successful.

"What makes you say that?"

"Trust me," Arthur spoke and Penelle's expression soured. Arthur cringed. It was only a hunch, a base impression, but if what he thought was the truth then Sipher was someone they needed to keep their distance with. Better safe than sorry, even if Penelle was a little irritated by the secrecy.

"What's that?" Penelle asked to change the subject some. She gestured to the wand and paper in Arthur's hand.

"There was some writing carved into _it,_" he explained while setting the paper between them on the sofa. "I used a charm to copy the message." Arthur pointed his wand and muttered a spell which spawned a flash of black. When the darkness cleared the scrawled, gnarling writing was transferred to the page.

Penelle looked at the paper uselessly then turned to Arthur. "What does it say?"

"No idea," he admitted readily. "Olmeir should be able to figure it out though." Arthur gathered the paper and his wand, and then stood from the couch. He looked back at Penelle. "Come on, he's probably at the library."

"What's he doing at the library in the afternoon?" Penelle asked while following Arthur out of the common room and into the stony halls to the castle. Bricked walls passed on either side of them as they walked.

"Studying." Arthur shrugged. "It's pretty much all he does."

"Really?" Penelle looked over to Arthur as they ascended a flight of stairs. "You study a lot lately, too."

"Ya." Arthur wished he didn't. He was starting to get a headache from so many late nights. "I need a good grade in Astronomy."

"Why?" Penelle asked with playfulness then proceeded to take a guess. "Is it you parents?" Arthur, however did not smile; he immediately thought of the letter from his mother. Fortunately, he returned from his troubling thoughts before she noticed. The undead giant problem was already out but he was going to keep his trouble at home to himself.

He shook his head. "I have an agreement with Professor Sinistra," Arthur explained, lowering his voice while pulling open the door to the library. "I earn perfect marks and she shows me… something."

"Oh, a surprise?" Penelle squealed before realizing they had entered the archive, towers of tomes reaching to the ceiling with the same earthy aura as the potions room. Penelle adjusted her voice before continuing. "That sounds like fun."

"Ya, maybe." Arthur couldn't judge. He wondered what the professor had in store, thoughts drifting as he moved through the shelves, looking for Olmeir. Could it be a present, or a spell, or perhaps something he would never guess?

"Hey," Penelle whispered sharply. "Don't be so skeptical." She held a stern face until Arthur looked at her, at which time she smiled brightly, causing him to grin as well. He shook his head at her liveliness.

They reached Olmeir soon afterward, and joined him at his table in an especially empty area of the library. Books and notes were laid out before Olmeir and he looked up to see Arthur and Penelle.

"What's up?" Arthur reached into his cloak to draw out the gnarled message.

"Hi, Olmeir," Penelle squeaked, waving eagerly and sitting across from the Ravenclaw.

"Hello," Olmeir returned properly before looking up at Arthur. "Is that for me?" he asked, referring to the paper in Arthur's hand.

"Sort of." Arthur unfolded the paper and handed it to Olmeir who took it cautiously before turning to look at the ugly writing copied from the giant's chest. "Can you figure out what this says?"

Olmeir adjusted his glassed and studied the note for a long while. He grumbled to himself, seeming to be close to the answer but not quite getting it. "I've never seen anything this like before," Olmeir announced then looked up, first at Penelle then at Arthur who was now leaning on the table. "Where did you find this?"

"The giant I told you about?" Arthur began and pointed to the paper in Olmeir's hand. "That was cut into its chest."

Olmeir winced; he obviously didn't want any part of anything involving the attack. He returned the paper to Arthur and sighed. "I'll be able to decipher it once I've done some research."

"You're not as smart as I thought you were." Arthur smirked and got off of the table as Olmeir stood then returned his chair.

Penelle stood as well and gave Arthur a look. "What he means is 'Thanks, Olmeir, you're so helpful.""

Olmeir shrugged, gathering his materials and heading off. "Quite alright Penelle; cretins are not known for their gratitude."

Arthur watched and followed him. "Where're you going?" Arthur called while keeping his voice low.

"To my room to drop off my books."

"And after that?"

"The Room of Doom," Olmeir spoke. His tone told Arthur he was expecting what came next.

"You're going to that meeting? For real?" That was not a good idea at all.

"I need practical experience for my O.W.L. exam." Olmeir's mind was probably made up but Arthur went on anyway, walking along with him toward the exit.

"Olmeir, there's a better way." Their pace quickened. "Sipher is dangerous."

"She's done no wrong so far, and my academics are of the utmost importance." Olmeir had the final word as he turned to leave the library, cloak fluttering behind him. Arthur glared after his friend.

_How can someone be so intelligent and dumb at the same time?_

"Who's Sipher?" Penelle asked after catching up with Arthur, interrupting his thoughts.

"A Slytherin witch I met in Dark Arts class." He returned to last night in the forest. Her liquid black lips and pale face flashed in his mind's eye and Arthur's breath before the vision passed and he continued. "I have a bad feeling about her."

They were both quiet for a moment until Penelle offered, "You could go with him." Arthur looked at her and she went on to explain. "So you can watch out for each other."

He considered that for a moment. If Olmeir was going to be in a questionable situation, it would be better if he had some support, just in case.

"You're right." Arthur decided. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur walked quickly passed tables and shelves, looking in either direction before starting to jog. With Penelle behind him, he exited the library and stopped to glance around. Olmeir was nowhere in sight.

"Where is the Room of Doom, anyway?" Penelle asked, nearly bumping into Arthur after stopping so suddenly.

Arthur looked back at Penelle then scanned the hall again, just to make sure he was where he thought he was. Hogwarts wasn't the place to take that sort of thing for granted. After a moment, he was convinced that the walls hadn't shifted since entering the library.

"That way." Arthur pointed his left. "Come on." He turned to run, weaving passed other students in the hall.

"Do you know why it's called that?" Penelle asked while running to catch up.

"No idea."

"Wonder what it looks like."

"We'll know in a few." Arthur hurriedly descended a stairwell, clapping a hand on the rail and jumping to skip the last few stairs.

"You've never been there before?" Penelle asked, reaching Arthur just as he took off around a corner.

"Not yet." He slowed upon making it around the corner, a long, bleak, hallway extending in front of him for what seemed to be forever.

"Arthur?" Penelle touched the wizard's arm and looked over his shoulder at the endless corridor, grey at the mouth and darkening into black as it became more distant.

He swallowed. "You mind giving us some light?" Arthur asked then looked back at Penelle.

"Right." She drew her and he did the same, turning back toward the darkness as a flush of pale light shone over his shoulder. It hardly did any good as they walked forward, the black seeming to drift toward them like smoke. Fortunately that did not stop Arthur from using a direction charm. With Olmeir in mind he raised his wand and paid attention to the subtle movement in his hand.

The wand pulled to his left and Arthur 'aimed' until he found a door which would've been hidden by the dark if not for Penelle. He opened the door to what seemed to be just a storage room. Dim, hazy light and the smell of dusty wood flooded him and as he entered. Penelle joined him, looking at the handful of other wizards while the door shut itself.

Two menacing wardrobes stood in the center of the room, seven feet tall, four feet wide and secured several times over with chains and locks. There was also a miniature stone fountain and a section of the floor with odd markings. Arthur could hardly see the corners of the room, let alone the witch who arranged the meeting. Among the other students, he did find Olmeir however and walked beside him at toward the back of the group.

"Hey." Arthur called.

Olmeir turned. "Hello." He looked away. "Come to babysit me?"

"It was Penelle's idea."

Before anything further could be said, a shape dripped out of the shadow and formed into a cloaked witch. She walked forward between the two closets and removed her hood, stark black hair and violet eyes piercing the dreary surroundings.

"Welcome everyone," Sipher greeted her audience, waving a hand to the arrangements in the room. "There are some stations to test yourself against, face your fears and all that." She smirked.

"It's pretty self-explanatory." The witch walked off out of sight and the students gradually milled about the room.

"So, those closets?" Penelle peered between the two boys at the chained wardrobes.

"There are Boggarts inside," Olmeir explained. "They take the form of your greatest fear."

Penelle gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "That's terrible!"

Olmeir spared the blond witch a glance over the shoulder. "Not to worry; they can only target one being at a time."

"Great." Arthur's voice was taken by sarcasm. "Only one of us will be scared beyond reason."

"There are _two _Boggarts, Arthur," Olmeir informed while coolly adjusting his glasses.

"Oh yeah?" Arthur turned to Olmeir, grinning. "You wanna see who handles it best?"

"Fear is a self-preservation mechanism." Streaks of glare blocked the Ravenclaw's eyes as he spoke. "It has no bearing on my decision-making."

"We'll see about that." A challenge was issued and accepted in the same statement. Wand in hand, Arthur aimed at the closet in front of him. "Ready?"

Olmeir glanced at Arthur then drew his own wand. "Go." They flicked their wands simultaneously and the locks turned loose, chains unwinding and clattering about the floor seconds later. Unsecured, the doors of the wardrobes parted slowly, drifting open as if blown by a sluggish breeze. Arthur shifted, staring at the blackness inside the closet in front of him and wondering what he'd gotten into. He'd read about Boggarts before, he knew of several spells to deal with them and yet, he was unsure. Curious, Arthur snuck a glance at Olmeir's closet to see nothing but a warped, ghostly image floating out. When he turned back to his closet however, he locked with the fiery eyes of a vampire.

His breath caught. His vision blurred, darkness eating the edges of his sight. The vampire took a threatening step forward and Arthur stumbled back. All he could hear was hissing. His wand hand trembled horribly as he struggled to reclaim his mind. He needed to look at something besides the vampire's eyes. Arthur saw its bony face, sunken cheeks, noble attire, majestic yet tattered and bloody.

"_Ridikkulus!" _

Arthur heard the incantation from his left, and was grateful the vampire hadn't taken all of his senses. The vampire snarled. Arthur felt consciousness flood away from his body and struggled to hold himself together. A storm of darkness whirled around Arthur and washed away everything but the vampire and himself. Invisible force whipped passed him, pulling his cloak and nearly blowing him over as he squinted to see through the obfuscation. He forced himself upright and stuck out his wand desperately.

"_Ridikkulus!" _

Everything returned in a rush, the room, the students, and the wardrobe. The storm was gone but the vampire remained, fading between the ghostly image of an unfocused Boggart and his most powerful fear. Arthur staggered, searching to himself to see if there was anything left. Was he not powerful enough? It looked as though the vampire would return and Arthur raised his wand again before Olmeir casually pushed the door to the wardrobe, shutting it and returning the Boggart to its resting place. Arthur sighed and put a hand to his chest to feel the violent hammering of his heart.

"You need more practice." Olmeir's formality made it hard to tell if he was joking or concerned.

"Yeah." Arthur glanced at the Ravenclaw and tried to catch his breath. "You could say that."

"What did you see?"

Arthur sighed. "You win this round," he conceded, changing the subject and keeping his fear to himself.

"Look at that." Olmeir returned his wand to his cloak and nodded to his right. "Penelle is taking this opportunity to further her studies as well."

"Really?" Arthur didn't share Olmeir's enthusiasm. He looked over and sure enough, Penelle was drawing her pearly wand, standing on one side of the marked floor. Then, his heart twisted at the sight of Sipher sauntering to stand on the opposing side, her knife-wand glinting like a metallic crystal.

"Penelle," Arthur called to her lowly from the sideline of the makeshift dueling area. "Are you sure about this?" He had hardly leveled out from dealing with the Boggart when his nerves began to fray at this new troubling situation. He'd never seen Penelle cast a spell before.

Sipher licked her lips and eyed the pair of wizards on their way to the dueling area. "What's the matter Arthur?" Arthur noticed a piercing on her tongue before Sipher closed her mouth, smirking. Arthur only clenched a fist, deciding it was best to leave that question unanswered.

"Sure I am!" Penelle squealed then pointed at Arthur and Olmeir. "Don't mess me up." She giggled and turned to face Sipher.

Arthur watched and his thoughts raced. Penelle could cast a spell, right? Even if she couldn't, Sipher was going to cast something non-damaging, right? She wouldn't try to actually harm or kill would she? Sipher wouldn't cast anything Forbidden would she? The string of questions halted when the two witches aimed at each other.

"_Defodio!_"

"_Protego!_"

A flash of red.

Sipher lowered her wand. Penelle dropped backward. She hit the floor hard, limp and staring blankly at the ceiling. Arthur rushed forward and slid on his knees.

Arthur scanned Penelle's face. Was she even alive? She blinked slowly, her mouth hanging open before moving to form words. "'Doom' is written on the ceiling."

Arthur looked from his wounded friend. "What the hell was that?" he screamed at everyone, looking down at Penelle to see a ghastly wound torn into the center of her torso, blood splattered randomly on her clothing.

"Difodio. The gouging charm." Olmeir dryly explained Sipher's attack. "A spell designed for more depth than width-"

"Olmeir, she's dying!" Arthur felt heat rush into his throat because of the force and volume with which he was speaking.

The Ravenclaw was inexplicably casual. "I know how to heal her," he breathed.

"Then do it!" Arthur screamed again, the sight of Penelle falling replaying in his head over and over. He stood and Olmeir took his place beside Penelle, preparing to reverse the damage.

"I want to know," Sipher purred across the room, draped blackness.

Arthur's brow tensed and he strode toward the Slytherin witch, anger usurping reason. He was full of rage, confused and driven by emotion to attack someone. It didn't matter that Sipher was a girl. She had used magic to leave Penelle bloody on the floor. It didn't matter at all. He balled up a fist and swung. Sipher flicked her knife. Arthur froze, still and unmoving like a living statue.

Sipher walked passed Arthur's outstretched arm, and watched him in mid-air as if time had stopped only for him. He was helpless. He could only watch, his face still torn with rage as Sipher leaned in closely, so close their noses nearly touched. Was she going to kiss him?

"Don't make me wait," Sipher whispered, her indigo irises cutting softly into his mind.

Arthur mentally cursed at her. What did she mean by that? His thoughts melted and he could only watch Sipher brush passed him on her way out, her spell dissipating as she left. Arthur fell forward out of the stasis field, stumbling before putting out his hands to break his fall. He clenched his fist, seething and hanging his head. What just happened? Why was this witch toying with him? He hated her. He was drawn to her.

Arthur turned over to see Olmeir kneeling beside Penelle. He crawled over to them, too defeated to stand. The wizard joined his friends on the floor, watching the wound in Penelle's chest glow as Olmeir worked his magic. Arthur kneeled on the other side of Penelle.

"She wants to know what?" he muttered mostly to himself.

"Does she know about your giant?" Olmeir asked while keeping eyes on his work.

"Yeah." Arthur looked at Penelle, holding her hand. She smiled weakly. "She was the one that pointed out the message."

"Then that is what she wants."

Arthur thought it over for a moment, only the chime of Olmeir's wand breaking the silence. It was a logical conclusion, he figured, while sitting on the dusty floor with his friends. By now the wound was mostly healed but the all the blood still made it hard for Arthur to look at Penelle. It made him sick.

"Olmeir, when I warned you-"

"Take caution when dealing with Sipher. Noted."

"Noted?" Arthur recoiled from the clinical tone in Olmeir's voice. "If she can do this, who knows how far she'll go?"

"I can make use of something while avoiding negative side effects."

Arthur shook his head. "You're treating this like an equation."

Olmeir's face changed slightly, his brow tightening over his glasses. "I can learn from her and so can you."

"So what?" Arthur flung his hand, gesturing and raising his voice. "We're the last people she'd tell her secrets to!"

"Guys?" Penelle squirmed between them, blond curls spread messily around her head. "Why are you so loud?" she whined.

Arthur looked down at her and sighed. "Sorry,Penelle."

"Apologies," Olmeir added. Soon after, he stood and returned his wand to his cloak, having done all he could for Penelle. Bloody, pinkish flesh still peeked from beneath her torn blouse yet the damage was mostly healed. She strained to sit up and Arthur grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet. She swooned, weak from blood loss and leaning on Arthur for support.

"I just don't want something like this to happen again," Arthur said to Olmeir, having calmed down some.

"Me neither," Penelle cheered, nearly back to her typical, sunny demeanor.

"That's understandable," the Ravenclaw agreed stoically.

Arthur grinned. "So if I try to give you advice will you take it?

"Only if you agree to take mine as well," Olmeir returned.

"What about my advice?" Penelle chimed, smiling.

The group exchanged glances, scanning each other and coming to a nonverbal understanding.

Arthur started for the exit, guiding Penelle, followed by Olmeir. "That shouldn't be a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

The group left the Room of Doom behind, traveling grandiose halls, walking together until reaching a junction where four corridors met. There Olmeir stopped to break from the others and head for his own common room.

"Until next time," the Ravenclaw spoke over his shoulder before going his separate way.

Arthur watched Olmier walk away. "Later."

"Bye." Penelle waved even though Olmeir wouldn't see. "He's so formal."

"Yeah," Arthur muttered while moving on down the hall. "To a fault."

Penelle made a face at Arthur as they walked, standing mostly on her own strength now. "I thought you two were friends."

"We are, we just don't get along sometimes."

"Then you should hang out with him more." Penelle reasoned before lighting with excitement. "In fact, we all should hang out!"

Arthur thought about it and could make no objections. "We could do something tomorrow." After all, the weekend was only half over. Arthur knocked on the barrel and let Penelle enter the Hufflepuff basement first before following after.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade!" She offered enthusiastically, skipping a little before a flash of pain cut on her face. The damage Sipher did lingered, despite Olmeirs healing. "It'll be fun," she concluded, wincing and making Arthur do the same.

"That's not really his kind of place but we'll see." Arthur tried to ignore what happened with Sipher but couldn't. He looked away. "I'm sorry about-"

"It's not your fault." Penelle interrupted while moving into his line of sight. Arthur looked at Penelle. Their eyes met. _How can she say that?_

"Everything turned out fine," she whispered.

"I guess..." _What if Olmeir hadn't been there?_

Penelle sighed. "No use in worrying now." She reached up to touch Arthur's face. "Just think about tomorrow."

"Okay." Arthur gently wrapped his hand around hers. "Goodnight."

"Night, Arthur." Penelle slipped away, her hand sliding from within his as she turned to go to bed.

Arthur watched her before walking to his room, his thoughts drifting. He removed his cloak, then his vest and shoes on the way to his desk. Penelle always brought a good feeling to him. She made him at ease, relaxed him. Unfortunately, with the hour or so he had before bed he needed to study for Astronomy. He sat to his desk and flicked on the light. White flashed and once Arthur's eyes adjusted he noticed another letter on top of his desk. He stopped and stared at it, knowing it was from his mother. Did he even want to read it considering what she had told him last time?

Arthur sighed and took the envelope in his hand, wiggling an index finger to tear it open.

_Maybe this will be good news_.

Penelle and Olmeir had occupied so much of his thoughts lately, he hardly thought of the situation his mother informed him of nearly a week ago. What had happened in that time? The only way to know was to read the letter.

_My dearest, _

_Hopefully what I've told you hasn't affected your focus. It's very important that you do well in school. I'm thinking of your second year as I write this; the trouble you caused, the mess you made. This situation is different, maybe even worse but you're more grown up than you know. No matter what, know that I love you and that you are capable of anything._

_I have received word from your uncles. They say the search is taking longer than expected and have stopped in the next town to rest and resupply. Fortunately, they have yet to run into any trouble on the way and have found a trail that may lead to your father. By the time you get this letter they will have resumed looking. _

_If we all keep a level head, we won't be undone by this occurrence. _

_Your loving mother, Evelyn_

Arthur stared at the paper in his hand, imagining his father's brothers in an inn somewhere. At least nothing had happened to them. It wasn't bad in the sense that nothing worse had happened, yet his father was still unaccounted for. Where was he? It made him wonder what happened at home. Why couldn't his mother tell him? What-

Arthur sighed and folded the letter. He didn't have the answers; no use in worrying endlessly. Instead he put the letter away and opened his Astronomy book, deciding to use his waning mental strength on studying and forcing himself to not look at his watch. He already knew it was painfully late and hoped whatever Professor Aurora had in store was worth the tiredness.

Arthur felt his eyes glazing, hardly able to write down his notes on galaxies and constellations. He couldn't help thinking of his mother. He tried to keep his mind on his work. Instead he thought of his friends. Olmeir was likely at his desk also, deciphering the message Arthur found. Penelle was in bed, at least, that's what Arthur figured.

_I hope she's alright._

That thought was just as much for his mother as it was for Penelle. Arthur yawned and shut his book, accepting the little progress he'd made and not forcing himself any further. He stood sluggishly and took a step toward his bed, leaving his studies and concerns at the desk behind him. He rolled onto cool sheets and stared blankly at the ceiling, letting himself finally relax.

Arthur forgot the day and fell asleep thinking of tomorrow.

In the morning he heard a knock on his door. He turned over and his eyes peeled open.

"Arthur~" Penelle sung.

Arthur groaned and rubbed blurriness from his eyes, awake but far from functional.

"Hello?" She knocked again. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" he asked while rolling out of bed. He failed to place his feet in time and met the floor in an unintended fashion.

"Hogsmeade of course!" Her tone was all Arthur needed to imagine her blonde curls and bright smile. "Do I need to come in there?"

"No." He pulled on his shoes while on the floor then stood, tucking his shirt in as he opened the door. "I'm totally ready."

Penelle looked him over briefly. "No you're not!" She pushed him away, back into his room. They smiled at each other. "Hurry up so we can get Olmeir."

"Fine." Arthur concluded and closed the door, turning around to head back and make himself presentable. He washed and dressed then gathered his things, pulling his rough leather bag onto his shoulder before returning to the door. Arthur stepped out, closed the door behind him then walked over to Penelle who was sitting in a bright yellow couch and waiting for him. He walked behind her, touching her hair on one side as he leaned on another. Penelle looked in the wrong direction and Arthur grinned when she finally found him.

"Hey."

Penelle scanned him. "You look… better," she determined.

"Thanks." Arthur stood from leaning on the couch's back. "You ready?"

Penelle stood, smoothed her skirt then looked at Arthur. "I was ready an hour ago."

"Are you ready now?"

Penelle flashed a smile. "Ready to leave you behind." She turned and skipped away.

"Hey!" Arthur jogged to catch up to her. He followed her out of the common room, ducking through the circular door before continuing to a stairway.

Penelle sped to the top, teasing with a glance over her shoulder. Arthur nearly tripped on a stair, recovering to see Penelle stop at a pair of hallways leading in different directions.

"Do you even know how to get there?" He asked while leaving the stairway and pulling his bag back onto his shoulder.

She turned and stuck her tongue out. "Yes," she declared proudly before turning to look at the two corridors. She eyed them, started for one and then stopped, second guessing herself.

Arthur walked beside her casually as she pondered which would lead them to the Ravenclaw tower. He didn't say anything and used his free hand to smother a grin.

Finally Penelle admitted, "No."

Arthur walked past her into the left corridor and shook his head. "You had it right."

"Aww." Penelle brushed some curls away and followed Arthur. "You could've told me."

"I just wanted to see you think about it," he said while walking, marble walls passing on either side.

"I imagined that." Her eyes slimmed. "You think it's funny don't you?"

Arthur chuckled. "A little, ya."

"And why is that?"

Now Arthur was wondering if she was upset. "Y'know…" he trailed off while taking a corner to another hallway. "Just a little fun, Penelle."

"Oh, I know." Penelle said, cheery as ever. "Next time the joke is on you."

"Why does that sound so threatening?"

Penelle only shrugged in response as if to say 'good question'. She smirked and Arthur raised a brow, becoming more concerned as they traveled up the spiraling stairs of Ravenclaw Tower.

Arthur came to a polished door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "How are you with riddles?" he asked Penelle while scanning the entrance, lacking a doorknob or keyhole of any kind.

She looked from Arthur to the door. "Decent, I guess."

"Let's give it a shot." Arthur raised the knocker and rapped twice on the door, at which point a ghostly pair of voices spoke in sync, one faded and distant, the other sounding as if it were directly inside of his head.

"What has white skin, silver blood, and a pure heart?"

Arthur folded his arms and thought about the question. He thought a vampire at first but that didn't fit the other two criteria. What could it be?

"A unicorn," Penelle chimed and the door clicked.

Arthur looked at her and she returned his quizzical expression, mocking him. Before he could say anything Penelle stepped forward and peeked into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Olmeir!" she whispered.

From the hall he could only see the back of Penelle as she leaned through the doorway. All he could do was wait and hope no one caught them.

"Come here." Penelle kept her voice low and called Olmeir over, the Ravenclaw himself appearing in the doorway a moment later.

"Hey." Arthur nodded to Olmeir.

"Good morning, both of you," he returned. "What is this about?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade!" Penelle could hardly maintain a whisper for all her excitement.

"I am to go with you?" Olmeir uttered, more of statement than a question.

Penelle grabbed his hand and pulled. "Of course!"

Olmeir sighed. "Fine," he agreed dryly while moving forward, exiting the common room and joining the others.

"You don't seem too enthused." Arthur commented as they moved down the stairs.

"Yeah, we're going to hang out not to… study." Penelle looked down at Olmeir and tilted her head to one side. "What's that book for anyway?"

"It has a purpose."

Arthur looked at Olmeir while reaching the last stair and heading through the halls again. "You didn't used to be so cryptic."

Olmeir scoffed. "Yes, and you weren't always a troublemaker."

"Troublemaker? Trouble found us," Arthur reminded him. "Besides, I've gotten better since last year."

"Somewhat."

"Olmeir, I already told Arthur about being cynical." Penelle looked at Olmeir with her serious face, which was only a slight variant of her happy face. "Looking at negatives is no fun for anyone."

"Acknowledged," Olmeir returned on his way out of the castle. He was followed by Penelle and then Arthur who gave him a look.

"Penelle," Arthur spoke after a moment of silence. "Any particular place you want to go once we get there?"

"Three Broomsticks!" Penelle squealed. "I haven't had a butterbeer since forever!"

"You are better off without it. It has an unhealthy sugar content not to mention its inebriating properties."

Olmeir rattled diet advice as the morning sun beamed in the sky and the group walked together, Hogwarts gradually shrinking into the distance. "It should be consumed in moderation."

"But it's so good." Arthur could hear the craving in Penelle's voice.

"It _is_ tasty," Arthur admitted. "You said moderation, Olmeir. Any suggestions?"

"Diluting the butterbeer is an option. Water would lessen the health risks while maintaining some flavor," Olmeir voiced a suggestion and was met with silence. Neither Penelle nor Arthur took to that idea.

"Alternatively, you could share the beverage," Olmeir offered as a train station came into view ahead of them.

"Ooohh~," Penelle sung and looked at Arthur who grinned.

"It would be just as indulgent but overall intake would be decreased," Olmeir continued, oblivious to the cuteness in front of him.

Arthur shrugged, still grinning, walking backwards toward the station and the small cluster of buildings built around it. "Who needs a whole pint anyway?"

Olmeir looked at Arthur. "You are mocking me."

"He's agreeing with you," Penelle insisted, placing a hand on the Ravenclaw's arm.

"Come on." Arthur pointed over his shoulder. "Don't wanna miss the train." He turned around and jogged to the bright red passenger car.

"Mind the gap." Penelle commented on her way to the train.

"Pardon me?" Olmeir asked, a puzzle on his face.

Arthur heard her and was equally confused, stopping mid-step to look back at them. "There, on the ground." He pointed to the pavement beside the train.

Olmeir looked down to find a warning on the sidewalk indicating the space between the concrete and the train itself.

Olmeir cleared his throat and followed Penelle onboard. "Oh, of course."

Moments later the three found seats and the train set for Hogsmeade.


End file.
